


"Have We Met?"

by JordanDancerBoy



Series: The Untold Tales of Kol Mikaelson and Damon Salvatore [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Compulsion, Drinking, F/M, Fighting, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, M/M, Magic, Multi, New Orleans, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanDancerBoy/pseuds/JordanDancerBoy
Summary: When Damon met Kol Mikaelson in 2012 (Dangerous Liasions), Damon couldn't quite work out where they'd met - but little did he know Kol remembers him - vividly. This is the story...Winter 1914, Damon Salvatore arrives in New Orleans looking for a witch to help him free his girlfriend Katherine  who is trapped in a tomb in Mystic Falls - he doesn't count on meeting the beautifully mischievous, youngest son of the Mikaelson Family. One thing leads to another and Damon and Kol end up in an apartment.





	1. Who's Kol Mikaelson?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights. All rights belong to Julie Plec and The Vampire Diaries TV Show and spin offs.

New Orleans, 1914

Through the smoky den Damon Salvatore strode amongst the gathered bands of men, huddled around the bar or sat noisily at tables in the dimmer corners of the room. The drinking spot was aglow with the holiday spirit and Damon found the cheerful nature of the locals uncomfortable. As he sauntered deeper into the establishment he failed to find something to catch his eye. The few women who were in the building were either draped flirtatiously over partners, or isolated from the men, sitting in small groups whispering to each other in hushed tones.  
Damon had almost given up on the spot – considering returning to feed on one of the prostitute he’d seen draped besides the alley opposite the bar – when he saw the perfect prey; a cute little brunette sat shyly playing with her gloves alone at a table. In front of her were four glasses of wine, three completely drained, and the other only three-thirds sipped. Damon glided to the vacant seat beside her and caught her gaze. 

“Now, what’s a pretty thing like you, doing in a place like this?” He inquired, trying to get a decent look at her eyes, should compulsion be necessary. 

“Oh.” She said startled by his presence. “I’m just waiting for my escort, he’s just stepped away – but he’ll be back soon,” She added. “We’re going dancing.”

“Well whoever he is, I’m sure you’d rather come dancing with me, wouldn’t you…” Damon paused signalling for the girl to tell him her name. The girl stared at him blankly before finally catching the hint. 

“Oh, Marie. But I really don’t think I can go, he’d be angry if I wasn’t here when I got back.” She squirmed, trying to avoid Damon’s gaze. For Christ sake. Damon thought to himself, before cupping the girls chin between his index finger and his thumb and turning her to look at him. 

“You’re not worried about whoever you’re waiting for. You’re going to stand up and leave the bar with me.” Marie blinked, before shaking her chin lightly free of Damon’s hold. 

“You’re right, let’s go.” 

“Perfect.” Damon told her, standing up and offering her his arm. 

As the two made their way out the door and onto the street, Damon could feel the girl’s heart beat building a little, and Damon began to worry if the girl was actually as stupid as she sounded. The alley across had become vacant and Damon was wondering if all the girls had already been chosen, and worried if Marie didn’t fill him up, that he would have to look somewhere else. The alley however would be perfect to quickly finish this girl. 

“Oh no, that’s not the way to the dance, it’s over here.” Marie informed him, tugging Damon’s sleeve away from the darkness. Damon looked at the girl once more. 

“I think you’ll find it’s this way.”

“Oh, my mistake.” Marie said after a second and loosened her pull and following Damon into the alley. Once they were in the darkness Damon shoved her against a wall, causing the girl to grunt slightly. 

“You’re not going to scream. You’re not going to try and run.” Damon informed the girl, who relaxed against the cold bricks behind her, as Damon undid the scarf she had laced around her high-necked blouse. Damon plucked a few buttons and pushed the girls head to the side, lowering his mouth to the nape of her neck, only to stop suddenly at the sight of a pair of fresh bite marks on the same skin he was about to drink from. Damon’s face wrinkled into confusion before another voice called to him from the opening to the alley. 

“I think you’ll find that’s mine, mate.” The man called to him. He was dressed in a black jacket and bowler hat, with a white shirt and cravat hiding his neck, but his face was handsomely chiselled and was currently pulled into a smile – which hid the subtlety of anger behind it. 

Before Damon could process the situation, the man was pinning him to the opposite wall to Marie. Damon tried to shove off, but found he couldn’t move under the pressure of the other man. The other man was studying his face, staring intently, as if he were reading a book and searching for a specific word. 

“I’m sorry, there’s clearly been a terrible misunderstanding; I didn’t know this woman was spoken for.” Damon spluttered his throat closed off by the other man’s forearm. 

“Well, you should know that I don’t take kindly to people taking what’s mine” The man informed him. “What are you doing so far out anyway? I’m surprised Nik let anyone out of the French Quarter to go hunting.” Damon looked at him confused, and the other man loosened his grip. “You’re not working for Klaus, then? I apologies –” The man said, releasing Damon, and dusting him off. “I just assumed you’d been sent by Nik to spoil my fun.”

“Who’s Nik?” Damon asked, resetting his jacket, and dusting off the brick crumbs on his shoulders. 

“Are you serious?” the man inquired, receiving a stunned silence from the other. “Niklaus? Niklaus Mikaelson?” Damon stared back blankly. “So you’ve never heard of the Mikaelsons? You don’t even know who I am?” By this time the other man had taken a relaxed stance staring at Damon with a mild curiosity and chuckling to himself. 

“Should I?” Damon retorted trying to reclaim some pride, and pretend he hadn’t just been pinned against a wall seconds ago. 

“I guess not. The name’s Kol, Kol Mikaelson.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Kol – I’m Damon.” Damon replied, still a little tense in the presence of this new threat. It was at this point the two were suddenly made aware that Marie was still slumping slightly against the opposite wall, blankly staring at the two vampires as they discussed themselves. The little alcohol she’d had at the bar had apparently caught up with her. 

“Well, I was about to have a drink, would you care to join me?” Kol inquired signalling to the girl. However as they moved towards her, they were interrupted by the hum of people leaving the bar, and the two stopped their progression towards the girl. “I know, why don’t we take this to somewhere a little more private?” 

“I want to go home.” Marie mumbled, her eyelids half closed. 

“Do you want us to come home with you, darling?” Kol inquired. The girl shrugged into his arms. 

“Sure. You’re both more than welcome.” She said, relaxing into his arms. 

“That's enough invitation for me.” Kol laughed, before picking the girl into his arms and speeding off, quickly followed by Damon. 

****

In Marie’s apartment the two vampires lounged upon her bed, one with his lips pressed firmly to hers and the other with his lips sucking gently on her wrist. The girl was in a state of moderate undress, her blouse was open and draped beneath her, with her undergarments on full display with the loss of her skirt. Both men had lost their jackets, and Kol had thrown his cravat to the floor, whilst Damon’s braces had been slid off his shoulder, and drooped around his waist. Kol stopped kissing her and put a bottle of champagne to his lips that he’d stolen from a shop down the street. The girl's head arched back onto her pillow as Damon took his mouth away from her, a thin line of blood, trickling from his mouth. He gestured for Kol to pass him the bottle, which was the third they’d drunk through since arriving at the girl’s apartment. As Damon pulled the alcohol away from his mouth the blood was still fresh around his lips and the mixture of liquid in his mouth made his head light with ecstasy. 

Before he could blink, Kol had leant across the girl and locked his lips against Damon’s. Damon was stunned, but couldn’t move with Kol’s hand braced around the back of his neck. After a few seconds, Kol released, licking the blood from the other man’s mouth. Damon paused, as Kol leant down and began drinking from the girl sprawled out below him. Damon, deciding to ignore what had just occurred, swigged another gulp of champagne and leant down to begin feeding on the girl’s neck, he gently cupped the girl’s breast in his hand as he dug his teeth into her throat. The girl groaned with delight, but whether it was the groping or the feeding he wasn’t sure. 

He felt her hand begin to fiddle with the button to his trousers, slowly undoing it and sliding his penis out. Damon felt the hand begin to gently caress it, stroking the full length until it was stiff and hard. Damon, drank deeper in response, the mixture of pleasures overwhelming his senses. He removed his fangs from her neck, slid his hand from her breast down, but found his path blocked, by Kol’s arm which was stretched across, gripping onto him. It was now he realised that Marie was in such a stupor she had not been the one playing with him, but it had in fact been Kol, who was still gently rubbing the other vampire’s manhood, whilst biting down on the girl’s thigh, just below her vagina. 

Damon pulled back slightly, causing Kol to detach and look up at the other man, who was staring down at him in a mixture of confusion and aversion. Kol stretched up to look the other man in the eye. Damon, tried to avoid his gaze, but couldn’t. 

“I’ve never really c-considered s-sodomy.” Damon stammered, fully aware that Kol’s hand was still on his genitals. 

“Trust me, mate, when you’ve been around as long as I have, you learn to enjoy all the pleasure’s you come across.” Kol leant across, weaving his hand into the base of Damon’s hair. Damon looked back at the other man, blood dribbling out of his mouth and Damon couldn’t help but remember Kathrine the first night he’d gone hunting with her. The way he’d kissed her and the metallic tang of the blood in his mouth mixed with her saliva. He then thought about Sage, and how she’d told him: We are all spoken for, in some way. But what is being a vampire if not relishing in the pleasure of it? Kol was examining Damon’s face, wondering what he was going to do next. Not thinking, Damon gripped on, kissing the other man and tasting the girl’s blood still fresh in his mouth.  
The pair pulled together, locking above the body of the passed out girl below. Kol, still holding onto Damon firmly, rocked him onto his back besides Marie, and began to work more intently on the other man. Damon began to arch in his hands, and Kol removed his lips, and ripped open the other man’s shirt, kissing down his torso to his naval, placing a few tentative lip marks on his stomach, before placing his lips over the other man’s head. Damon grew rigid with the contact and let out a moan. Kol stopped and smiled up at the other man. Kol worked his way back up, ending on his neck, and biting gently against Damon’s skin.

Damon spurred on by a desperate urge to please the other man, slid his hand against Kol’s trousers, undoing them, and taking his length in his hand. Kol bit deeper as Damon did this gaining another gasp from him. 

Damon, emboldened by the other man, pushed Kol upright and onto his back, so that Damon now lay on top of the other man, and began to rub their two shafts together, gaining a moan of delight from Kol, he arched up and began to kiss the other man once more. The taste of blood was still fresh and Kol’s tongue explored every crevice of Damon, licking out any trace of blood it found, before breaking and moving Damon’s head down to his chest, where he received a number of kiss-bites along his sternum ridge. 

Kol’s handiwork made Damon moan with pleasure and the two men rose again, both pulled up off their knees gripping to the other man. Kol bent over, breaking from Damon and bit into Marie again, who had lain quietly whilst the two men had explored. As Kol began to drain the girl, Damon continued to stroke him, and bite down on his torso, gaining groans of adoration from the feeding vampire. 

Kol suddenly broke off, and twisted back to Damon, blood in his mouth and locked with his sharing the precious life between them, before pulling away panting.

“I’m close.” He whispered in his ear, and Damon took the incentive, to grip him tighter and move more vigorously, pushing Kol down onto his back, and working him until with a cry he pulled up, releasing his seed all over his stomach. Kol gasped, looking up at Damon, and continued to work him, until moments later the other man erupted in a similar display.  
Damon fell backwards, snatching breaths, and gazing at the ceiling of the small apartment. He tilted his head up as he heard Kol ripping the girl’s undergarments to use in cleaning the spilled load that was upon him. Damon rolled over, and bit into Marie’s wrist, only to find the blood was cold and starting to lose the sweetness that it had possessed mere minutes ago. 

“I fear we may have spoiled her.” Kol announced, rolling off the bed and standing a few feet away from Damon, redressing himself. Damon looked at the other man, confused, until he saw Kol make a move for the exit. “Well this has been fun darling, but I’ve got an appointment with a pair of witches to get to, I would say let yourself out, but I don’t think Marie will particularly mind one way or another.” Before Damon could say anything, Kol had already sped out, the door closing behind him. 

Damon lay on the bed considering the night’s activities and couldn’t fight the confused smile that emerged on his face.


	2. The Dangers of Bourbon Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon continues to search for something to help and runs into Kol again. However a trip back to the apartment turns fatal.

Damon wandered the streets of New Orleans. It had been days since – the incident – with Kol Mikaelson, and he was beginning to think that all the talk of “The Mikaelsons” was made up. He was now in the French Quarter looking for a certain, powerful witch he’d heard of, who was going to help him free Katherine. He knew that she had a shop somewhere on Bourbon Street, but he had no idea where. This was the seventh Hocus-Pocus-Magic-Shop he’d entered, disguised as an apothecary, but it felt like the seventieth. He was ready to call it a day after this one, and he entered, causing the doorbell to jingle as he did. 

Even Damon realised that this shop was something else. The room was packed with numerous herbs and objects dangling from the sealing, and Damon had to weave his way through a maze of pots and jars with numerous beads, and roots inside. The real difference was the woman who stood behind the counter - a slender African-American woman, with her hair tied up behind her head, and held there with a patterned hair band. She was wearing a mixture of violet and black materials, draped around her to cover most of her body, except her neck – which sported a large topaz crystal attached to a golden chain. She looked up when Damon entered with a beaming smile, which then shriveled up into a thin line as she took in his face.   
“What can I do for you?” She said lowering her eye line to a form of inventory she had in front of her. 

“I’m wondering if you could help me. I’m looking for someone who could help me with a certain spell - ”

“I don’t think so,” She interjected. “I think you’ve got the wrong shop.” Damon was puzzled by her instant dismissal of him. He walked over to the counter and placed his hand on top of her paperwork. 

“You didn’t even let me finish.” Damon said with a toothy smile, disguising the aggression in his voice. The woman raised her eye line to Damon’s, before turning around. Damon extended his hand to her shoulder. She wheeled around to face him and Damon’s knees buckled under him, and a high pitched screaming began pounding inside his head. 

“I don’t take kindly to Vamps coming in here and disrupting my business – especially ones that don’t show me the lowest level of courtesy.” The woman had come round from her side of the counter now and was standing over Damon, who was crouched on the floor holding his head. 

“Easy, Darling, he’s with me.” A voice called from the door. The screeching stopped and the woman returned to her side of the counter. Damon looked up to see Kol standing in the doorway of the shop, his bowler hat under one arm, whilst he removed his white gloves. 

“Kol, if your brother knew you were letting trash like this walk around the streets, you’d be in for a world of pain.”

“Easy, Josephine, or I’d think you’re trying to hurt our feelings.” Kol joked helping Damon back to his feet. Damon shrugged him off and resettled his jacket on his shoulders. “Josie, I’ve come to ask for a little help with a spell I’m trying.” Kol was beaming at her with a cheeky grin. 

“Not a chance Kol. Klaus is watching all the witches in this town, and I’m sure as hell not getting caught in a fight between the two of you, especially not on the side of the underdog.” Kol’s grin disappeared and he glared at Josephine from across the counter. 

“You forget who you’re talking to.” Kol then grabbed Damon, and pulled him out of the shop with him. Once outside Damon strode away from the building, glancing from side to side to see if anyone had witnessed his embarrassment. 

“What? No ‘thank you’? I’m hurt.” Kol had sped up to beside Damon and was walking with him down the now emptying street. Damon simply shrugged off the arm Kol had wrapped around him. Kol stopped. “I’m just joking, darling, ease up a little.” Damon turned round to discover Kol uncomfortably close behind him. “What do you say to us having a little drink?” Damon gulped breathing in Kol’s scent. He nodded. 

*****

Inside Kol’s apartment, the pair were steadily destroying the Bourbon supply Kol had hidden away and relaxing after the misfortune in the afternoon. 

“So you’re here to find a witch who can help you release your girlfriend – who turned you AND your brother, and is currently residing locked in an underground tomb?” Kol clarified after hearing Damon’s reasoning for coming to New Orleans. Kol broke out laughing, and Damon joined him as they both gulped down more alcohol. 

“But there isn’t a witch in this entire city that’s willing to help me.” Damon informed him, swinging his bottle wildly towards Kol. 

“Well you’re clearly asking the wrong people.” Kol informed him. “I just happen to have a group of very powerful witches in my back pocket who would love to help you get you’re creepy girlfriend out.” 

Damon looked back at him, and his face changed from humour to confused gratitude. Kol looked back at him and for a minute the atmosphere changed from two drunks laughing about life, to two friends. Kol laughed again breaking the moment and the two returned to drinking. They were interrupted by a knocking on the door. Kol got up and walked to answer it. 

Once at the door, Kol discovered a human female who entered and took off her bonnet and coat. She walked over and sat on the couch in the space between where Damon and Kol were sitting. 

“I’m a friend of Josephine. She sent me as an apology for earlier.” The girl had begun to disrobe her top half revealing her bare neck. Kol came to sit by her and Damon got up and walked over to the drinks cabinet. The girl presented her neck to Kol for him to drink and he lowered himself on to her. 

“Care for a drink, Damon?” 

“I’ll join you in a minute.” Damon told him, before grabbing another bottle. As Kol sunk his teeth into the girl his smile turned to a wide gasp. Damon looked at him and saw his skin begin to defecate. Damon dashed over to the girl and looked at her wrist discovering the markings of a Hex on it. He snapped her neck and through her onto the floor before moving to beside Kol. Kol shuddered and gripped to Damon. 

“Blood.” He whispered, before his skin turned grey and wrinkled. Damon panicked, looking around, but realising that he’d killed the only blood source there. Not thinking, he bit down onto his wrist, and placed it over Kol’s mouth. Kol began to lap at his veins draining them until slowly the colour began to return to his cheeks. Kol released Damon and panted as he recovered. 

“Thanks.” He said between gasps. Damon sat down beside him and straightened him up to sitting on the couch. Kol looked up at him with the same gratitude Damon had shown earlier. Damon smiled down at him, and Kol launched at him placing his lips against the other vampire’s. Damon relaxed back on to the couch and Kol lay on top of him, ripping Damon’s shirt open and throwing his own on the floor beside him. Kol kissed Damon starting with the nape of his neck, moving down onto his chest, then down his arm and to his wrist. Damon groaned with delight until Kol bit down where he’d previously been drinking. Damon gripped the hair at the back of Kol’s hair and pulled him off. The black veins under Kol’s eyes were still bold, and his eyes were black hiding a deep hunger underneath. Damon stared back at Kol, but realised he wasn’t afraid. Damon let Kol return to his wrist and arched with the connection of teeth to skin.

After a minute Kol removed himself from Damon’s wrist and tore open his trousers, launching, and taking Damon’s full length in his mouth. Damon moaned again, placing his hand on the back of Kol’s head, guiding him to the most intense area of pleasure. Kol fiddled with his own trousers, and began to work on himself whilst sucking on Damon. Damon pulled Kol up and looked him in the eyes before kissing him again. The two men pulled together, their forms combining, and Damon gripped on to Kol’s arse whilst Kol weaved one hand into Damon’s hair and the other onto the small of his back. 

“Fuck me.” Kol whispered between kisses. Damon slowed and pulled away. Kol just continued to kiss Damon’s sculpted chest. Damon paused, taking in a look at Kol clinging to him. Damon realized that the idea of being here with Kol felt right, unlike it had the first. He pushed Kol on to his back on the couch and moved on top of him attacking his lips more ferociously. Kol retaliated by slipping his hand between them and grabbing onto Damon’s shaft. Damon straightened up, filled his hand with saliva and set to work inserting his fingers into Kol who arched with the penetration. One. Two. Three fingers and Kol was groaning out his name and Damon was smiling down at him before he felt Kol was ready. 

Another coating of saliva on his cock and Damon inserted himself inside the other Vampire. Kol groaned with the size of him, and Damon began to rock into him until he was inside all the way down to the base. Kol looked up at Damon who loomed over him, and extended a hand to wrap around his neck and pull him down. Damon began to kiss the length of Kol’s neck as he thrust on and on into him – grunting and panting as he felt Kol taking the whole of him, tightening around Damon’s shaft. Damon stopped tracing Kol’s chest with kisses and looked into his eyes before kissing him again and placing his hand between their bodies and stroking Kol’s length in time with his thrusts. 

Damon felt himself getting near to climax and pulled himself out and began to jerk himself over Kol’s naval. Damon ejaculated a stream of white all over Kol, who quickly followed. Damon relaxed and slumped onto the couch beside him. The two were silent for a moment, before Kol jumped up and began to walk into the next room. 

“Come on, we need to get washed up.” Damon raised himself up to look Kol, slightly confused by his statement. “We’ve got a witch to kill”.


	3. Are You Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon decides to leave Kol for the night, but ends up meeting some new people in New Orleans, but are they friend or foe?

Damon slumped against the entrance to the Gatreaux Tomb and watched as Kol berated the two witches in front of him. Damon could see his shoulder’s tensing beneath his jacket and the glimpse of fear in the females’ eyes. Damon had heard Kol refer to the Tomb as his ‘playhouse’ before they came, but the building just looked odd to him. It was filled with numerous pots and jars of potions and herbs, and objects shimmered in the dark corners of the room ignored by the others, but Damon was fixed upon them, trying to work out what they were. 

“What do you mean you can’t find her? It’s a simple bloody locator spell.” Kol called, slamming his fists on to the table in front of him, causing the map and candles the witches had been using for the spell to shudder and fall. The ebony girl he was facing flinched, while the blonde haired woman seemed more accustomed to his rages and simply stared back at him. 

“We’ve tried, but between making your dark-objects and trying to hone your Kemeya teachings, we’re drained.” The blonde girl told him, moving closer around the table. Kol sped over and wrapped his hand around her throat, causing a choked gasp to emerge. Her friend rocked forward, leaning towards her, but not intervening. 

“If you can’t manage Mary-Alice, I can always find another witch who can.” Kol told her before releasing his hand to cup the back of her head and lock his lips against her own. Damon straightened up from the doorway and almost took a half-step forward. “Astrid,” Kol said to the other girl, “you can take the night off, Mary-Alice is coming home with me to – relax.” Kol said before kissing the blonde girl again. Astrid took her leave and strode out past Damon, barely looking at him, but allowing a faint smirk to appear as she acknowledged Damon’s dazed appearance. Damon took another look at Kol wrapping himself around Mary-Alice and then turned to walk outside into the darkness of the Lafayette Cemetery. 

“What’s the matter love? Aren’t you staying?” Damon paused after hearing Kol’s half-hearted call to him. Damon rocked on his feet, then heard Mary-Alice snigger under her breath. He turned and strode into the darkness away from the tomb. 

“I’m getting a drink.”

*****

Damon stumbled out of the bar, a brunette tucked under his arm, ambling into the evening. The night was chilled and he could feel the girl shivering beneath him and decided to finish her quick before she began to freeze from the winter air. Damon led her towards the alley opposite and found it vacant as he had assumed. The light of the oil-lamps on the street were dim in this place and Damon knew he wouldn’t be seen. Damon pulled the girl close and kissed down her neck, feeling her pulse pump just beneath the skin. The girl moaned and Damon almost dug himself into her, until he heard someone walk past the entrance to the alley. He looked up and saw Mary-Alice wander past, hurriedly shuffling along the street. Damon released the girl, who collapsed into the wall, and he left her in the alley, choosing to pursue the witch. 

He caught up with Mary-Alice by the time she got to the next alley. He silently snuck up, shoving her into the alley and pinning her against the bricks behind. The woman gasped for air as Damon closed off her windpipe. Mary-Alice struggled against him, but couldn’t force Damon to break his hold. 

“What are you doing with Kol?” Damon spat at her. Mary-Alice struggled to gulp as Damon tightened around her. 

“What’s the matter...jealous?” She gasped at him, faking courage, but Damon could see the glimmer of fear burning brighter in her eyes. Damon dug his fingers into her neck, snarling so that the dark veins under his eyes flared. As he widened his jaw Mary-Alice let out a whimper.   
“I hope I’m not interrupting, but I think the girl’s not interested.” Damon turned to see a tall African-American man leaning against a wall staring at him. Damon released Mary-Alice who bent forward, clinging to her throat and gasping. The other man took a step forward towards the pair.

“Can I help you?” Damon inquired. 

“My name’s Marcel. I’ve been hearing a lot about you.” The man replied, taking another step towards him. Damon matched him, posturing himself to stare Marcel in the face. Marcel plucked one of his white gloves off his fingers and turned to take the other one off. Damon briefly looked over his shoulder to see that Mary-Alice had retreated out of sight. He turned back to face the other man. 

“I think you’ve mistaken me for somebody else.”

“No, our friend Josephine sent me to find you – you were very rude last time you saw her.” Marcel informed him. Damon’s hands clenched preparing to ram his fist into the other man’s abdomen. Marcel lunged forward with incredible speed and pushed his forearm into Damon’s throat. “Now, what is Kol Mikaelson up to?” Damon stared at Marcel who looked back blankly. Damon rammed his fist into Marcel’s stomach, before spiralling out to behind the other vampire. Damon gripped Marcel’s jaw line and twisted it, snapping his neck and allowing his body to fall to the ground. 

“Well, looks to me like you might be in some trouble.” Damon looked to see a pretty blonde calling to him from the end of the alley, her body silhouetted against the dull light of the lamps in the street behind. 

“Do people in New Orleans normally spend this amount of time sneaking around in alleys?” Damon informed her, nudging Marcel’s motionless corpse with his foot. 

“Only when they’re looking for someone as handsome as you.”

“I’m flattered, but I’ve had a long night.” Damon told her, before turning to walk away down the alley and away from her. 

“He’s going to wake up soon, and you’re going to need somewhere to hide.”

“And why should I trust you? I don’t even know you’re name.” Damon sped up the alley coming face to face with her. She didn’t move. She didn’t even flinch. Damon relaxed, impressed at her nerve. 

“Well, firstly, because I’m not running to go and tell someone you just attacked Klaus’ little protégé and secondly, because I don’t see anyone else offering to help you.” Damon scanned her face, and found something strangely calming. She paused, before opening her chest and signalling for Damon to walk past her and out of the alley, which he did. 

“And the name’s Freya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter, and very narrative driven, but hopefully leading on to something people will enjoy.


	4. Witch Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya and Damon team up to track down a witch, but find more than they bargained for.

Freya’s apartment was a simple, two room suite. Her bed was tucked away in one corner and her stove was in another, with a number of shelves and book cases covering the wall between. Freya had entered, placed the bonnet she was wearing on a holder by the door and walked over to a set of cupboards. There she took out a handful of stone tiles, a roll of paper and an assortment of herbs. Freya brought them back and placed them on a large round table that was the centre of her apartment. Damon walked in after her, closing the door and placing his coat on the stand beside Freya’s. 

“Grab those candles.” She commanded, signalling for Damon to venture across the apartment to another one of her shelves. He did so and grabbed the candles which were nestled between numerous herbs and jars. Damon brought them back to the table, where Freya repositioned them into five points of a pentagram. Freya began to chant, lighting a candle and dipping the end of stick of herb in the flame and circling the parchment in smoke. Damon examined the parchment – which was a map of New Orleans – but after a few seconds, recognised nothing was happening.

“Why isn’t it working?” Damon asked, his nose wrinkling at the pungent smell of burning sage that penetrated the air around them. 

“Something’s blocking me.” She told him, her eyes flashing open and staring at the tiles on the map before her. Damon examined them closer and realised that a rune was inscribed upon each one, unlike any magic he’d seen before. Freya gripped the blue jewelled pendant, which dangled on a thin chain around her neck and returned to her chanting. 

“Take my hand.” She commanded. “I need something to connect me to the witch we’re searching for.” Damon half-rolled his eyes at the theatricality of the motion, but took her hand anyway. Sparks tingled through his arm and up into his chest. The image of Josephine flashed before Damon’s eyes. Suddenly the tiles shifted, pivoting and shuffling atop the map until finally they settled. Freya’s eyes shot open. “She’s by the docks – the location’s warded, but we should be able to get in, now I know where it is.” Freya placed the sage down and turned to Damon, who looked back at him. 

“You found her?” Damon inquired sceptical.

“You’re surprised?” Freya answered, moving to put the equipment away. 

“Well...if you had, you’d be the only witch I’ve met to actually help a vampire in New Orleans.” He replied, speeding up behind her and placing the remaining things from the table in the cupboards. Freya turned to face him, brushing against him as she moved back towards the door. 

“I’ve got a good feeling about you.” She told him, placing her bonnet back on her head and signalling for him to come over to the door. Damon smiled to himself, uncertain whether he was happy that he’d actually found someone to trust in the city, or because he knew he was about to get his own back on the woman who had injured him two days ago. 

*****

The warehouse that Freya led him to was a two-story brick building, with a large door that opened straight out on to the river. The building looked empty, but above the frame of the door that connected to the dock were a handful of sigils engraved in the stone. Damon and Freya strode towards the door, Damon taking the lead and Freya following a half-step behind him. Damon paused at the door looking at the markings. Freya placed her hand upon one and the bricks around the door began to quake and crack, fracturing the symbols. 

They entered the building and were faced with an empty space where objects could be unloaded, next to three towering rows of crates that extended almost to the end of the building. Besides this was the open water and a thin metal bridge the crossed to the other side of the warehouse and a platform that mirrored the one that Damon and Freya were on. Damon took a few steps forward and inspected the rows, but couldn’t see anything. 

“Are you sure she’s here?” Damon whispered to her, inhaling the air, trying to get a catch of her scent. 

“I’m sure of-” Freya was cut off, by the sudden arrival of feet outside the door to the warehouse. Quick as thinking Damon grabbed her and whisked her up on top of the first row of crates. The pair lay on their backs staring up at the ceiling above. 

“Josie? Josie get out here.” Damon recognised the voice as Marcel’s and he could hear a handful of other feet besides Marcel’s come marching in. Damon could hear Freya’s heartbeat beginning to race and he turned to her placing his hand on her own, trying to calm her down. Freya looked over at him, gazing into Damon’s face and being calmed by his azure eyes. Their stare was broken by the metallic clang of footsteps on the bridge between the platforms. 

“Marcel, why are you keeping me here?” Josephine’s voice echoed through the warehouse, and Damon could hear her step off the metal and come to stand where he knew the other vampires had paused. 

“I don’t have time for this Josie – you spiked Kol’s drink for me, and I gave you a safe house, that was the deal.”

“You said a ‘safe house’, not dockyard-warehouse that reeks of dead fish.”

“If you’re displeased with your treatment, why don’t I go and breaking the warding on this place so Kol can find you.” Marcel spat back at her, receiving no reply. “Glad we sorted that out. I’ve got a job for you.”

“What sort of job?” Josie replied her tone picking up a hint of impatience. 

“I need you to perform a locator spell for the vampire that was with Kol. He just made a very bad mistake, and now he needs to be taught a lesson.” Marcel informed her. Damon could hear the silence between the group gathered below them. Freya gripped his hand. Suddenly Josie began chanting. At first her words were quiet but as she got louder Damon began to feel a burning behind his eyes. He bit down on his lip to stop from screaming as the burning turned to a searing heat in his head. Josie’s chanting was echoing through the warehouse now until it ended with a gasp, and Damon heard the sound of her falling to the floor. 

“He’s here.” She gasped between pants. 

“What do you mean? He’s on the docks?” Marcel inquired. 

“No he’s here. In the warehouse.” She spluttered. Damon and Freya stiffened as they realised they had been found. 

“Spread out. Find him!” Marcel barked to the vampires, and Damon heard them begin to circulate the building. Damon could hear one of them in the row to the side of the crates they were lying on. He rolled across Freya, preparing to fall on to the aisle beside them. Freya suddenly reached out her hand and gripped the base of his head pulling him into a kiss. Freya’s lips pressed against Damon’s with a mixture of fear, urgency and passion, as she released him, Damon finished his roll and fell, landing a few inches behind the vampire that was searching for him. Damon quickly drove his hand into his chest and ripped out the other’s heart. He quickly leapt back up on top of the crates, listening for any other sounds of footsteps. He landed in another row between two vampires, quickly snapping the neck of one and then thrusting his hand through the sternum of another. 

“Pierre? James?” Marcel called. No reply. Damon leapt back on top of the crates and crouched watching Marcel who was stood isolated next to Josephine. “Garcon?”

“I’ve got him.” Damon turned to realise there was a vampire looming behind him. The vampire was huge, and he resembled a thumb, with his bald head and stocky build. The vampire kicked him over, sending him hurtling down to the floor below, and landing a few meters away from Marcel. Damon wrenched himself back on to his feet and squared off against Marcel. A thud from behind, informed Damon that Garcon had landed down. 

“You….you are becoming a quite a problem.” Marcel laughed to himself, examining Damon. “How did you even find here?” Damon remained tense, glancing around as he saw two more vampires slowly crossing from the other platform. “It doesn’t matter, you’ll be dead soon anyway.” Damon heard Garcon run in time with Marcel. Damon reached behind him snapping Garcon’s neck, but couldn’t stop Marcel, who trapped him in headlock, turning him around and causing his knees to buckle. 

“Well, you are a fighter, I’ll give you that.” Marcel informed him, tightening his grip. Damon felt a rapid blast of air and felt Marcel let go. Marcel was being forced across the platform by a blast of wind and plummeting into the freezing water. Damon looked up to see Freya controlling the gust. Damon stood back up and watched as the two remaining vampires moved towards him, their teeth bared in a snarl, their hands gripped into fists. Damon lowered his stance to better run at the pair. Both vampires froze and gave a gasped breath, before looking down at their chests which both had a arms thrusting outwards, their hearts in the hand. The arms were yanked out and both vampires fell to the floor. Kol stood behind, his forearms drenched in blood, an organ in each palm. 

“I leave you alone for one night and you go and make a mess like this?” Kol inquired, before dropping the hearts and speeding himself over to Damon, wrapping his hand around the nape of his neck, entwining blood into Damon’s hair. Kol leant forward and pressed their lips together, biting on Damon’s bottom lip and tasting the blood from where Damon had bit down earlier. “What were you doing here?” Kol asked releasing him. 

“Josephine. We found her.” Damon replied staring back into Kol’s eyes.

“We?” He inquired. As if on cue, Freya emerged from between two rows of crates a bloody wooded plank in her hands. “And who might you?”

“Freya.” She informed him, before looking at Damon. “Josephine’s down here.” Damon sped over to Freya and looked down the passage and saw Josephine unconscious on the floor, before glancing at the blood on Freya’s plank. “She tried to run.” She explained.  
Kol appeared beside both of them. “The name’s Kol.” He informed Freya, taking her hand and placing a kiss gently on her fingers. Kol then looked at Damon. “Can you deal with this? Find out what she knows. I need to go to church.” He turned and began to walk towards the exit. 

“Since when did you go to church?” Damon questioned. 

“I’ve got a date with a Dowager.” 

With Kol gone, Freya and Damon looked at each other. After a moment’s silence Freya spluttered to life. 

“Sorry about that kiss – I didn’t know that you and Kol were a thing.”

“We’re not -” Damon paused and considered what he and Kol actually were to each other, but decided that was a question better left unanswered. “It’s complicated. But, why did you kiss me?”

“You remind me of someone I used to know. A long time ago. He was my only love and I thought that if you were going to die, it might as well have been happy before the end.” Damon paused thinking about it, but decided against pushing further. 

“We need to get her back to you apartment.”


	5. "What are you going to do?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Freya search for answers in their efforts to help Kol

Josephine was seated on a wooden chair in the centre of the room. Her eyes were clenched shut, but tear tracks were streaming down her cheeks. Her wrists were manacled and bound in bewitched chains which prevented the user from using magic. The witch had been silent since Damon had brought her back to Freya’s apartment. Josephine’s dress had become bloodstained, and her hands were pinned to the chair by two nails driven through her palm. 

Freya lurked at the edge of the room, propped up on her bed, examining Damon who was looming over the captive. Astrid hovered in the doorway, watching, her face caught in a wince of pain watching the suffering of the other woman. Damon pressed down onto the nails in Josephine’s hand, earning a scream from the woman. 

“What are Klaus and Marcel planning against Kol?” Damon questioned, relieving pressure on her hands. Josephine whimpered, but said no words. Damon pressed again and she shrieked louder, blood oozing from her hands. 

“Stop. You’re going to kill her.” Astird called from the door. 

“Oh calm down.” Damon said turning to face the witch in the door. “Once she tells me what I need to know, I’ll give her a few drops of blood and send her on her way.” 

“You’re as bad as Kol is.” She replied launching into the room towards him. 

“What are you doing here Astrid? Are you just trying to annoy me enough that I kill you instead of Josie over here, or are you actually going to be helpful and get some information from this one?” He said gesturing to Josephine. 

“I brought you the manacles, I’ve done enough.” She said turning to the door. “Besides, Kol needs my help breaking into the Dowager’s house this evening.”

“Well then go and try to be useful to him.” Damon replied swatting her away with his wrist before turning back to Josephine. As the door slammed shut, Damon crouched down and looked into Josephine’s eyes which were now creeping open. “Now Josie, I don’t want to hurt you.” He paused. “Well, that’s not quite true, but I’d rather you tell me what I need to know so we can both move on to better things.” Josephine looked back and Damon, drawing herself back in the chair, trying to wriggle away from him. “Well?” He asked. 

Josephine spat a mixture of saliva and blood into Damon’s face. Damon removed a tissue from his pocket and wiped his face clean. He then rammed the tissue into Josephine’s mouth and walked over to Freya on the bed and lay down beside her. 

“God, she is stubborn.” Damon informed her nestling onto the pillows next to Freya. 

“You’re coming at it all wrong.” Freya informed him. “She’s a witch – magic is what she responds to. Allow me.” Freya said standing up.

“Be my guest.” Damon said relaxing down. Freya wandered in front of the bound girl and paused. 

“What are you going to do?” Josephine said smiling at her. Freya simply smiled back, before closing her eyes and stretching her hands towards her. 

“Phasmatos pyrox morsinus illum” Freya chanted and Josephine’s body arched in the chair as pain shot through every nerve in her body. Freya twisted her wrist and Josephine screamed again. Freya opened her eyes and looked at Josephine who was still wriggling in the chair. Josephine’s eyes shot open. 

“I see what you are. You’re nothing but a traitor to your sisters – choosing a vampire over your own kind.” 

“You see me?” Freya asked before straightening up again. “Oculos aures furtum facies furtum animae” Josephine’s eyes went white and she began to scream. 

“I can’t see! Help I can’t see…I can’t, I can’t hear anything!” Josephine wailed. Freya walked back over to Damon on the bed, Josephine still screaming in the centre.

“What did you do?” Damon asked, moving over allowing her to sit down. 

“A simple illusion spell – I took away her senses of sight and hearing.” She said, as Josephine cried on. Freya snapped her fingers and Josephine’s mouth slammed shut. Damon looked into Freya’s eyes and caught a glimpse of pain within and he realised that she was not the kind of monster he was. 

“Thank you.” Damon said, placing his hand on top of hers. “Why are you helping me?” 

“I told you.” She replied relaxing onto the pillows.

“No, really – you’re not like Kol and me, why are you helping us?”

“I lost my family and I think that by helping Kol, he might help me get them back together.” She said relaxing her head on to his shoulder. Damon paused, thinking of how Kol had promised to help him save Katherine. 

“He will. I’ll make sure of it.” The two lay together on the bed, the only sound coming from Josephine’s whimpering between closed lips. They lay together for hours, falling asleep them awakening to find Josephine still crying in the chair. Freya climbed off the bed and walked over to her, Damon following. Freya snapped her fingers and Josephine’s lips and eyes snapped back to normal. 

“I’ll tell you!” Josephine cried, collapsing forward in her chair. “They know that Kol’s been looking for something – he’s been breaking into houses all over town.”

“So what? They know Kol’s been a bad boy, what’s new?” Damon asked sarcastically. 

“No. They’re following him, and Marcel had another witch trailing him for Klaus. They were going to move the next time he broke in somewhere.” She sobbed. 

“But that’s tonight?” Freya exclaimed. Without waiting, Damon shot of the apartment, rushing across town. He sped through the Lafayette Cemetery, hoping to get to Kol’s crypt before he left. However as he arrived he found the entrance barred. He beat against the stone and found it sealed. 

“Kol, where are you?” Damon muttered under his breath examining the crypt for any sign of Kol or the witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put this one out quite quickly after 4 as their nicely linked - aiming to get 6 out in the next week, but I've got dance exams coming up in the next week.


	6. Friends and Tombstones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Kol bond after a recent defeat. Freya and Damon find new allies.

Pacing the perimeter, Damon circled the Cemetery before returning to the edge of the tomb alone. When he had arrived the moon had already begun to wane, but when Kol finally appeared it was nearly dawn. Kol’s swagger and the half-drunk bottle of bourbon in his hand revealed to Damon that he had clearly been drinking, but his forehead was furrowed forward and creased, as if he’d tasted something bitter and the flavour was still on his tongue. Damon jumped up when he saw him. 

“Kol, it was a trap.” Damon informed him, moving to a few inches away. Kol simply brushed past him and threw his bottle against the doorway to the crypt. 

“I know that!” He spat out before gripping the stone entrance and trying to slide it open. Damon rushed over to him, and took his hands.

“It’s sealed. I’ve tried.” Kol’s hands shot away from Damon’s touch and the Original whirled away moving back out in to the passages in the cemetery.

“Perfect. Of course it’s sealed!” He exclaimed, waving his arms frantically. “This evening, just can’t get any better.” He screamed, slamming his fist through the stone wall of another crypt. Damon sped to his side and gripped him from behind, holding his arms down. 

“Calm down,” he told him, “We’ll get vengeance.” Damon said, before Kol broke free of his embrace and turned to look at Damon, face to face. Kol’s appearance was pulled into a snarl and the veins beneath his eyes were bold and pulsating. The paired froze, their eyes locked together. Damon moved his hand up to Kol’s cheek, sliding his palm back along his jaw until it wrapped around his neck. Kol’s eyes softened, his body relaxing into Damon’s presence. Kol allowed his forehead to fall on to Damon’s shoulder as his breathing gently slowed to normal. Damon extended his free arm around the small of Kol’s back pulling him closer. Kol’s weary form morphed with Damon’s until both vampires were bonded as one in the crisp light of dawn. Kol looked up at Damon and leaned in pressing his lips against the other vampire. Kol reached his hand up weaving it through Damon’s hair and pulling the two of them together. Damon pulled Kol’s jacket it off, throwing it on to the lonely stone beneath their feet, whilst Kol traced kisses down the other man’s neck, tearing away his cravat and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Damon shivered through the combination of Kol’s fierce mouth and the chill of the early morning wind against his skin. 

Damon listened and beyond the boundaries of the cemetery he could hear the city twitching, waking to the new dawn, and he paused. “Kol, we should leave, your brother and Marcel will be looking for you.”

“I don’t care.” Kol replied. “This day is mine, and I’m going to start it as I please.” Kol unbuckled his own belt, loosened the buttons of his trouser and guided Damon’s hand into his underwear, where Damon found him already erect. Kol placed more kisses across Damon’s torso, before pulling him down to lie upon his coat on the cold ground of the Lafayette Graveyard. Damon muddled with Kol’s shirt, fiercely unbuttoning it with one hand, while his other caressed Kol below. Kol groaned as   
Damon began to bite along Kol’s jawline up towards his earlobe. 

Kol pushed Damon back upright so he was sat on his ankles, his shirt drawn back to reveal his chiselled chest. Kol leant forward, undoing Damon’s trousers and removing his manhood from there and taking it in his mouth. Damon placed his palms behind him on the cold stone and thrust upwards deeper into Kol’s mouth. Kol swallowed it down as Damon gently rocked up and down, slowly building in speed until he removed it from Kol’s mouth and pushed the other vampire to the floor again. Kol rolled himself on to his front and slipped his trousers back down past his glutes, exposing them to Damon who slid two fingers in and began to prepare Kol, who arched his back and pushed back into Damon. 

Soon Damon slipped himself inside, and Kol climbed on to all fours as Damon gripped on to his hips from behind. Damon rocked forward, causing to Kol to pulse with each thrust. Damon bent forward, placing one hand on the ground and the other around Kol’s neck, directing him to tilt his head so Damon could kiss him whilst he plunged deeper into the other man. Damon could feel Kol’s body relaxing into him as they moved together, and he could taste the passion in his kisses. Kol pushed back – straightening up so they were both raised on to their knees, Damon’s abdominals pressing against the smooth fabric of Kol’s shirt. Damon slid the shirt from around Kol’s shoulders and gently bit down on his muscular deltoids as Kol’s neck rolled to the side, opening his throat for Damon’s pleasure. Damon slipped his hand around Kol’s front, gliding it down to his cock which was straightened up against Kol’s naval. Damon bit down hard on Kol’s neck drawing blood as he began to jerk the other vampire’s shaft. Damon’s pace quickened as the Original’s blood infused with his system and Kol flung both of his hands behind him, clinging his hands into Damon’s hair as the other vampire pounded harder into him. Damon felt Kol finish in his hand, and the tightening of the other man around his shaft caused Damon to spill his load inside Kol. Both vampires relaxed forward, Damon slipping out and lying beside Kol. 

They lay together for a while as the morning shadows danced across the cemetery forcing the darkness of the evening into solitary corners, whilst the two vampires bathed in the pale warmth of day. Damon pulled himself to sitting and began to redress. Kol followed suit, but rolled himself back on top of Damon before he climbed to standing and pressed their faces together. 

“I will destroy all our enemies.” Kol said, as much to himself as to Damon. Kol stood and Damon followed, however as they reached the edge of the Cemetery Kol turned to head back towards his apartment, whilst Damon turned to go the opposite way. Kol gripped Damon’s forearm, but Damon pulled loose.

“I’m going to find us some more allies.” He informed the Original, before turning and walking into the now busying streets of New Orleans. 

*****

Damon examined the bar in front of him, but couldn’t see anything particularly extraordinary about it. The design fitted in with the other buildings around it, and the balcony on the second floor had been sealed shut from the inside, so Damon couldn’t get an idea of the patronage. Still, the note he’d found back at Freya’s had instructed him to come here, so he was going to go inside. 

When he’d returned to Freya’s apartment, he’d found it empty. Freya had clearly taken Josephine somewhere as neither a body nor the manacles were anywhere to be seen, the blood from Damon’s torture was still visible. Freya had left a letter – unsealed – upon the table, instructing him to meet her at this location. 

Damon entered, and as soon as the door was shut he realised what the place was. The room was humming with chit-chat, and the aroma of burning herbs informed him that this was a witch hangout, and from the look of it, a popular one. Damon moved through the groups, trying not to gain too much attention until he found Freya sat at a table with two women: one had a brunette bob, pale green eyes, a pretty face and red lipstick, while the other had burning red hair tied up neatly on the side of her head, two blue eyes and a very pale yet cheerful face. All three were eagerly talking until they sensed Damon pause by them. Freya turned and moved over, providing Damon a chair, which he took and sat down with the three women. 

“This is the man I was telling you about.” Freya informed the others. “Damon, this is Clara Summerlin and Genevieve Lemler, they’re local witches.” 

“A pleasure.” Damon replied dismissing the other two and focusing on Freya. Freya instead signalled to Genevieve. 

“Genevieve, remember earlier you were telling what you heard last night.”

“Oh yes.” Genevieve answered eagerly, taking sip of her drink and then lifting her sight to Damon and Freya, excited to tell her story again. “Well I heard from Valerie, the witch who has a shop down in the Ninth Ward District, that Gabriella Deveraux was boasting about dealing Kol a major blow last night, and that Klaus is going to richly reward her for it.” Genevieve slurred out in one breath before returning to her drink. Damon passed a glance to Freya before returning his attention to Genevieve. 

“Do you have any idea where she could be?” Damon inquired, trying not to show his impatient tone. 

“Oh, that’s obvious: Roussea’s. It’s a bar that’s been in the Deveraux family for years.” Genevieve replied. 

“Well, that’s interesting, and what are you going to do?” Damon asked, as innocently as he could.

“What do you mean?” Genevieve said, uncertain about Damon’s intentions.

“I mean – she’s sided with Klaus against her own sisters, she should be punished, right?” Damon told them, trying to not sound too vindictive. 

“Are you crazy?” Genevieve laughed. “Gabriella’s in Klaus’ inner circle, she’s so well protected there’s no way you could do anything to her – even if you wanted to. And besides from what I hear Mary-Alice and Astrid got what they deserved for trying to side with that monster Kol.” Damon’s fists began to clench under the table, but Freya simply placed a hand upon his leg to calm him down and then stood up. 

“Well thank you ladies, but my friend and I really should be leaving.” Freya turned to leave, Damon following her until they emerged from the building and wandered down the street to pause beneath a lamppost. 

“He’s the monster? Kol’s the monster? Marcel tried to break my neck for feeding, and he’s only Klaus’ lackey.” Damon exclaimed in disbelief.

“The Mikaelsons are a confusing family – you’ll see.” Freya informed him, trying to calm him down. “Now come on, we need to work out how we can get to Gabriella.”

“I can help with that.” A voice called from a few feet away. The pair looked to see the brunette from the table had followed them. 

“Thank you Clara, but you don’t want to get mixed up in this.” Freya told her, trying to move Damon along. 

“I’ve got as much reason to want revenge on Klaus as anyone. He stole something from me a long time ago, and I’ve been longing for a chance at vengeance. Are you going to help me or not?” Clara said before moving past them. Damon looked at Freya who appeared apprehensive, shrugged and signalled for her to follow Clara with him.


	7. "Damon, What have you done?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon, Freya and Clara go to get some payback.

The trio arrived at Rousseau’s in the early afternoon, but found it closed and blacked-out. There seemed no signs of life inside, but Damon could smell the witch inside. Damon inclined his head, signalling for the others to follow him in, but Freya remained where she was. 

“I’ll check if there’s anyone around waiting for us, you two go ahead.” She told him, before moving off to the side. Damon and Clara advanced through the doors. Once inside they found a single woman standing between two chairs cleaning the bar. She looked up as the two entered and after a moment’s realisation let out a wicked sneer. Damon instantly knew this woman was Gabriella Deveraux and sped forward to attack, but found a vampire speeding in front of him – blocking his path. Damon rammed his shoulder into the attacker, rolling him out of the way, but found another man running at him. He turned to move back towards the door, but caught a glimpse of Clara – now pinned in the corner, a vampire gripping her throat. Damon turned back towards Gabriella and felt something thrust into his stomach, sending him toppling backwards. 

The hit had come from the fist of a large man, bald and muscled who began to swagger towards Damon. Damon recognised him as Garcon from the warehouse. Damon prepared to attack him, but realised he was now being held by another – one of the vampire’s he had hit previously. 

“Well-well, I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again.” Garcon smiled at his captive. “I was expecting to find Kol, but I’ll take you as a conciliation prize.” Garcon removed from his pocket a set of brass knuckle-dusters and slipped them on to his right hand, over a thin black glove which hid his sausage like fingers. He took a step towards Damon, before pulling back and landing a hit against the trapped vampire’s cheek. Damon flinched as he realised that the knuckle duster was coated in vervain. Garcon struck him again, the rings of the metal burning into Damon’s flesh. Garcon pulled away turning towards Gabriella, and signalling for her to finish the job. 

The witch extended a thin arm towards Damon with her palm turned up towards the ceiling. She gripped her hand into a fist and Damon erupted in a scream of pain for a few seconds, before it suddenly vanished. Damon’s eyes flashed open to see Gabriella in shock. She gripped her hand again, but nothing happened. Damon allowed a smile to flash over his lips as he realised Gabriella had lost her magic. 

Just then, the door to Rousseau’s flew open a gusting wind blowing through the bar, sending Garcon, Gabriella, Damon and the vampire holding him flying. All four landed against the wooden wall at the opposite end of the bar to the door causing it to shudder and the paintings there to clatter to the floor. Through the doorway strode Freya, her hand outstretched towards Gabriella, chanting as she marched into the room. Two vampires emerged from a door to another room, but both fell to their knees with a crack as Freya extended and twisted her other hand towards them. 

Damon saw his opportunity and jumped off the floor, breaking the neck of his former captor who was trapped beneath a fallen image. With one vampire dead Damon twisted to run at Garcon who was still rolling on the floor. Damon’s fist landed into Garcon’s nose, shattering it with a satisfying crunch. Another punch and Damon felt the other man’s cheek buckle. Before he could land a third, Garcon had juddered to standing and lunged towards the bar. Damon glanced and saw Clara who had been in the corner, wriggle free of her captive in the confusion before raising her hand and seeing him flying out of the window on to the street outside, before he burst into flames. He looked to see if Freya needed any help, but instead saw her pinning Gabriella – writhing – on the floor. 

Damon again turned his attention to Garcon, who had now broken a chair into pieces and was gripping a leg in his hand, ready to ram it in Damon at any moment. Garcon rushed at Damon, who sidled out of the way, before kicking the larger man’s knee, sending him to the floor. Garcon fell forward, crawling on his hands and knees, trying to roll back over and up on the attack. Damon quickly bent down, gripping another chair leg and jumped over towards the other man. Fear filled Garcon’s eyes as Damon delve the wooden shard into his heart. Soon his skin turned an icy grey and his features froze. 

Damon stood up and moved to beside Freya, with Clara coming to join them. The trio loomed over the witch, who was weakened on the floor in front of them. Damon allowed a wide smile to break out over his face, as he wiped away a trickle of blood from the wound on his cheek. Freya relaxed her hand, no longer feeling the need to trap the woman on the floor. 

“Please…I’ll do anything.” Gabriella pleaded, scrambling on to her knees. “Anything you want.”

“Like what?” Damon asked, enjoying the spectacle of the begging girl. 

“The Dowager House, tell me how to break the spell.” Freya informed her, her tone emotionless and stern. 

“I’ll do it. I swear.” Gabriella answered, hurriedly clambering to her feet. Damon realised that if the spell was undone, then he would have to deal with Mary-Alice again. From the pit of his stomach a rage filled the vampire and without thinking he moved forward gripping her throat and twisting it, causing a snap to echo from Gabriella’s spine before she fell to the floor. 

“Damon what have you done? Why did you kill her?” Freya questioned. 

“Because I felt like it.” He replied, not taking his focus away from the dead girl on the floor. 

“You’re a monster. She was offering to help you and you killed her, you’re no better than Klaus.” Clara told him as she backed away towards the door. “No one can trust any of you.” Clara was out the door and out on the street before Damon could turn to see her go. 

“Damon, we needed her to break the spell – I don’t know what spell she used, I can’t get them out.” Freya informed him. 

“Exactly.” Damon replied moving past her towards the door. 

“What? Damon that doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Find me at the St. James on Dosierre Street, that’s where Kol is. I’m sure he’s got another job for you to do.” Damon said before moving into the sunlight of the door. “Thank You, Freya.” In a flash Damon was gone, leaving the witch surrounded by the bodies of the vampires in the ruined bar.


	8. One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Damon express their feelings for one another.

“You’re back.” Kol leapt of his couch at the sight of Damon hovering in the door. He rushed over and pulled the other vampire inside. Once the door was shut up, Kol placed a kiss upon his lips pushing him gently against the now closed entrance. Damon did not kiss back, and after a second Kol could feel the hesitance in the other vampire’s touch. He withdrew. “What’s the matter with you?” Kol saw the still fresh wound on Damon’s hand and traced it with his finger. “Does that hurt?” Kol bit into his wrist and stretched it out for Damon to drink. Damon swiped it aside before moving into the room and beginning to pace. Kol became impatient, the relief he’d felt at seeing Damon turning to anger at being ignored. “Damon, what is it?”

“I killed someone today.”

“And? I kill people everyday – it’s a dull day when I don’t.” 

“No. I killed a witch today for you.”

“Fine…do you want me to say thank you?” Kol was hating this game, he moved closer to Damon trying to see what was bothering him, but couldn’t recognise what the problem was. 

“I’ve killed people. But I’ve always been doing it for me. Now I find that I’m killing people because of how I feel about you.” Damon informed him, trying to formulate his feelings into words. 

“Damon, what do you mean? You’re killing people to help me, and I’m grateful for that, you’ve been a better ally to me in the past week than anyone I’ve met in this city…” Kol’s rambling flittered off as he tried to understand Damon’s meaning. 

“No. I killed that witch, because she could have brought Mary-Alice back.”

“You did what?” Kol’s tone was suddenly angry. He moved closer, his face brushing up against Damon’s. Damon was silent and defiant, and Kol could not see a hint of fear in his eyes. Damon instead walked past him again and Kol breathed a sigh. 

“I killed that witch because I knew she could bring someone back that could come between us, and-” Damon’s voice broke as he turned back towards Kol, his mind finally made up.

“And?” Kol asked.

“And that would have killed me, because I don’t know what we have, but I’m starting to feel – things – about you, that I haven’t felt for any man, that I haven’t felt since Katherine.” Damon was suddenly silent. Kol was still too, both vampire’s paralysed with the sudden realisation. Kol took a step forward and placed both his palms on Damon’s cheeks lifting them from where his head hung so that their eyes met. Kol could see pain and confusion behind those eyes, and rather than say anything he simply pulled him into another kiss. 

Their lips collided in a passionate frenzy, unlike any before. This time Damon was kissing with such a burning desire that it was consuming him whole and forcing him to explore every aspect of Kol; planting kisses on his lips, his neck, his chest as he began to unbutton the other man’s shirt. Kol reciprocated, unbuttoning Damon, before taking the other vampire’s hand and pulling him into the next room and thrusting him backwards on to his bed. Kol jumped and landed on top of Damon who was lying on his back on top of the sheets. Kol continued to strip the other man, whilst Damon gripped on to whatever part of the Original he could, until Kol returned to kissing him. Both fiddled with the trousers of the other, slipping inside and beginning to gently caress their manhoods. Kol began to place kisses slowly tracking down Damon’s sternum and on to his abdomen whilst his arm was wrapped around the other man’s gullet, feeling his Adam’s apple bobbing as Damon inhaled the pleasure of the Original’s embrace. 

Kol took Damon’s shaft in his mouth swallowing him down and trying to express his feelings the only way he knew how, showing Damon how he felt, the same way Damon had. Damon groaned with the pleasure and gently gripped the base of Kol’s head, his fingers winding through his hair. Kol removed himself, placing kisses along Damon’s naval before returning to kissing the mouth of the other man. 

Damon slid his hand down slipping Kol’s trousers away from his waist and slipped down his chiselled body before taking his length in his hand and guiding it into his mouth. Damon rocked his head around the shaft, causing Kol to swiftly inhale, before allowing himself to move with Damon’s motion. Damon removed himself and Kol began to roll so that his glutes were exposed. Damon stopped him and turned him back around so that they were face to face. 

“I want you inside me.” Damon whispered, his lips a fraction of an inch from Kol’s. Kol kissed Damon and the two embraced, Damon feeling Kol’s fingers slowly moving to probe Damon’s rear. Damon stiffened, but relaxed into Kol’s caress. The two moved together, Damon feeling Kol exploring deeper inside him until he felt the fingers removed and Kol shift his position. 

Damon quivered as Kol inserted himself. Damon bit down hard on the other vampire’s lip as he felt Kol exploring. Kol’s thrusts were slow and rhythmical gently getting deeper and deeper and Damon began to arch as the pain spread, then Kol found the pleasure spot. The shudder of desire in Damon’s body echoed into Kol’s, who took the sign and began to thrust deeper and faster. Damon began to meld into Kol’s embrace as the two morphed closer, their bodies wrapping together. 

Damon felt Kol gripping him and gently jerking him, spreading the pleasure throughout his body. Damon panted against Kol’s lips until he felt the other man thrust one last time inside him. Damon’s body tightened and he erupted between their bodies, covering both with a thin liquid. Kol slipped out and rolled on to his side.

The two lay still looking up at the ceiling in silence. The sunlight was still streaming in through the window and the amber glow of sunset was covering the room in an orange shimmer. Kol rolled close to Damon and attacked his lips once more and Damon leant up, gripping Kol’s back with his hand feeling his muscled lats shiver with the connection. Kol pulled away breathless and gazed into Damon’s eyes. Damon saw in Kol’s a warmth he had never experience. Kol closed his eyes and slipped out of the bed, moving away and cleaning himself off, before grabbing his underwear which was on the floor and sitting on the edge of the bed. Damon sat up and moved to beside him. 

“What’s wrong?” Damon asked, wrapping his arms around the torso of the other man. 

“You’re right.” 

“About what?” Damon replied confused. 

“I’ve grown attached to you. Somehow, I forgot that you were just a pawn I was using and…I shouldn’t have.” Kol said swallowing his own voice. Damon clung closer, trying to comfort him. He kissed his deltoids working up to his jaw and then slowly turning Kol’s head so their lips could meet again. Kol kissed him back, then leapt of the bed moving to the doorway between the two rooms. “I can’t. Not now.” 

“What do you mean?” Damon stood and moved close to Kol. 

“I’ve got to stop my brother, and I’m close, but I can’t risk you anymore. I need you to go.” Damon was shocked at the command and froze. 

“No.”

“Damon, I can compel you.” Kol moved closer, gripping the younger vampire’s face between his hands. “I want you to forget about me. I want you to forget about Marcel and Klaus and Mary-Alice and all of it! All I want you to remember is that you came to New Orleans looking for a witch to save Katherine, but you found nothing, so you left and went somewhere else. You won’t remember me or here or the cemetery until I tell you otherwise. You will go and forget about how you feel for me.” Kol’s compulsion slowly seeped into Damon’s mind and his eyes began to dim. “Now go.” 

Kol watched as Damon began to slowly redress and walk out of the room, not even passing a second glance at him before he shut the door behind him.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon's last moments in New Orleans 1914

Damon stood on the pavement gazing at the building before him. It was three-stories high and despite the dozens of windows all shimmering with the cold light of sunset, the house seemed icy and empty. Damon wasn’t sure why he had walked this way, but found himself attached to the house. He examined it further and was puzzled by the porcelain doll’s head which was rammed on a spike beside the metal gate. 

“That’s the crux of the spell.” He heard a voice inform him. He turned to see a blonde woman standing a few steps away, her complexion pale and her cheeks red from the cold. “I still don’t know how to break it.”

“I’m sorry, have we met?” Damon asked looking at the woman who was beaming at him. 

“It’s Freya?” She replied examining his eyes. “I’ve haven’t seen you since we were at Rousseau’s.” She continued turning to look at the mansion before them. 

“I’m afraid you’ve mistaken me for somebody else.” Damon replied straightening himself up, and taking a step back from the witch. Freya looked at him again and Damon saw a glimpse of realisation in her eyes. 

“When you remember.” She told him, leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek. “Come back and find me here.” Damon watched as the woman walked away from him, passing by the gate and walking up to the door to the house and slipping inside. Damon stared after her, before taking a breath and turning away from the house. Damon began to wander back towards the town realising he needed to find a cab to get him out of New Orleans and find someone to help with Katherine.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to get some feedback of what people want next, I've got a couple of ideas for a Kol/Jeremy or Kol/Aiden or Kol/Joshua story...drop a comment and I'll see what gets the best response....feel free to drop anymore suggestions you'd like to see, and I hope you've enjoyed this work.


End file.
